


Taboo

by Emzalina



Series: Joshneku drabbles [2]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Gen, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emzalina/pseuds/Emzalina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua and Neku are fighting the taboo noise when tragedy strikes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taboo

Joshua saw it before it hit Neku.

His eyes were wide as he turned from attacking the taboo crab noise to try to help Neku. A taboo kangaroo, one that had been standing outside of the battle watching all this time, was getting ready to pounce. Joshua realized quickly the the big, powerful legs and strong body of the creature would crush Neku if it fell on him. It was so heavy it could probably crush even it's own children if it didn't look where it was going. Joshua's heart sank as it pounced.

He was already running. He dashed and pushed Neku's shoulder, tipping the other off balance. Joshua felt relieved as Neku stumbled out of the way, he didn't have time to feel remorseful or scared about what was to come.

The last expression he saw on Nekus face was wide eyed shock. He tried to smile at neku, so that he would be able to always imagine his smile. The animal's powerful paws pressed Joshua down by his shoulders, knocking him into the ground before it fell backwards onto Joshua's chest.

There was a sickening crunch that Joshua was sure had to be his ribs. A snap and a pop resonated around the area. His mouth opened as his world crashed to the floor.

The scream of pain was cut off before it could even start.

"Joshua!" Neku shrieked. He turned to the noise with a sneer. He growled and used all his power to turn the thing into a bloody pulp. The thing seemed to bounce between Neku's attacks, laughing with a sinister smile plastered on it's blackened face.

Neku finally torched the noise using a few of his dragon couture Fire pins. The animal seemed to laugh even more as it died. It disappeared in a burst of static, letting a pin fall to the floor. Neku didn't even turn to the pin as he ran to his partner, healing pin already out and ready.

When Neku reached Joshua his eyes were already clouded over. His chest seemed to be caved in and bloodied from bone that stuck through his flesh. His purple shirt was now blood red and oddly shaped from the bones underneath it.

Neku tried to lift Joshua, seeing if he could out the other back together like an old rag doll. Neku felt himself almost drop joshua as his head flopped around at odd angles.

His neck was snapped.

Neku started breathing heavily, he looked around and saw only more noise coming towards him. He could feel his body move as if he was sobbing. He opened his mouth, letting his emotions out in hehe only way he could right now.

The scream Joshua couldn't get out was quickly replaced by one from Nekus own mouth.


End file.
